Helen Collins
Amanda Collins (tên khai sinh Helen Collins) là nhà sản xuất của anh ta và là người thể thao, sau đó là nhà sản xuất. Cô văn hóa trong phần mềm và đồ trang của họ. Cô ấy, một trong những thứ khác nhau, Rogue, làm việc với nhau. Cô văn phòng làm việc với Ari TASarov, bạn trai năm tuổi của cô ấy cho đến khi cô ấy dứt điểm và hạ anh; Cuối cùng, cô ấy thành công và vui vẻ, vui vẻ và hài hòa Sau đó là phần của phần trăm, Ryan và Carla, cô ấy là người của phần của sự chia rẽ của anh ấy. Amanda reiterates the La Femme Nikita character of Madeline, the executive strategist for Section One. Biography Before Division In "Broken Home", it is revealed that she is not, in fact, Amanda, but rather Amanda's twin sister, Helen. She underwent horrific psychological trauma from her father, who was searching for a way to work around post traumatic stress disorder. In 1987, The real Amanda attempted to help Helen escape but in the end they were caught by their father. Helen was sent away but returned to slit her father's throat and stab her sister, before burning their house down. She stole Amanda's identity, this worked out perfectly due to the fact that there were no records of Helen's existence along with the fact that she and Amanda are identical twins. In "Origins" it is revealed that Amanda was a rising star in PsyOps, according to Percy. It was also revealed that she, along with Carla Bennett and Percy, is a founding member of Division. Amanda's initial role was being in charge of prepping the newer recruits mentally and physically, often trying to garner information that may have been previously withheld from a recruit's life before Division. She did this to ensure that the recruits would perform well under pressure. She would make sure that a recruit is ready by providing therapy, disguises and possibly rehab to some of the recruits that were struggling with addictions acquired before Division. She is also often seen as taking charge of torturing people if needed, such as she does to Nikita. In Division Season One In Pilot Amanda welcomes Alex into her room in Division. She tells Alex that she is going to help her discover and use her own beauty. She mistook Alex for Ukrainian, and believes her butterfly tattoo is symbol of Alex reinventing herself. Alex later feigns an escape attempt and tries to force Amanda to help her. Amanda is able to talk her down, convincing her that she didn't want to escape so soon. When Nikita is branded as a priority target, Amanda is assigned to oversea assets. Amanda later finds out that Alex is working alongside Nikita. Amanda then overpowers Alex and captures her. When Amanda was trying to figure out Alex's past via drugging, she didn't find what she was looking for. Therefore, attempted to figure her out. Amanda kills Alex by electrocution; after 25 seconds of Alex's death, Amanda uses adrenaline to revive her. Amanda convinces Alex that she doesn't need Nikita, before allowing Alex to go free. Season Two In Charge of Division Alex and Amanda are "business partners." Amanda knows it's in her best interest to keep Alex under her control by convincing Alex that she needs Division. Amanda keeps a hold of Alex by giving her Intel on hoq to kill Sergei Semak, the person who ordered the murder of Alex's father. Despite this, Alex seems to get most of her information regarding her revenge plot from Percy, rather than Amanda. Alex often back talks to Amanda, and once used it as a remark when Sean stepped up to Amanda, Alex snarkly said " Can't remember the last time someone spoke to Amanda like that, oh wait, yes I can, that was me." ("Looking Glass"). In season 2, Game Change, Percy asks why Alex is always looking for mother figures, and names Amanda as one of them. However, Percy rightly suspects that Amanda intends to use Alex as a puppet in her scheme to regain control of Zetrov. By now, Amanda is the new director of Division and keeps Percy in a glass prison deep within Division. While she seems to have lost a little bit of her edge from season 1, she is still just as ruthless. Without hesitation, she gave orders to blow up Michael (someone she knew for a very long time) and was not interested in rescuing one of her agents when she was captured. She is put under more pressure with Oversight breathing down her neck. Turning Division Rogue Recently, she revealed that she wants to destroy Oversight, after having bugged Sean Pierce's phone and overheard his mother's suggestion that he replace Amanda. To that end, she had Roan fake Ryan Fletcher's death before holding him captive and forcing him to help her destroy Oversight. In the episode "Fair Trade", a division alpha team captures Birkhoff while he is on a mission with Nikita. Amanda tortures him, brutally crushing his hand with a hammer and having guards beat him. She also attempts to surgically alter his brain by piercing his frontal lobe with a surgical needle. However Nikita agrees to trade a black box in exchange for Birkhoff. After Alex goes out on her own to kill Semak, Amanda learns that Percy has been planning something. She gets authorization from Oversight to put Percy into a chemically-induced coma instead of killing him, so that his black box trigger wouldn't go off. Before she could do as such, she gets a call from the Guardians, who had taken Oversight captive and told her to release Percy or else they'd execute Clean Sweep, Oversight's fail-safe designed to gas all of Division. Amanda decides to hand Percy over to his Guardians, but he escapes and kills his escort. Clean Sweep is averted thanks to Alex. Amanda became pleased when she learned that Senator Pierce was the only surviving Oversight member, allowing her to officially make Division rogue. Amanda manged to track Percy down. She ordered a strike team to kill him, but failed. She convinced Alex to reveal herself to the world and take back the company of her father. Amanda had to convince Alex that Ari was on her side. Amanda did this by sending Division operatives to save Alex when Semak tried to have her killed. Percy later posed as Gogol and started killing off Division agents. This forced Amanda to strike back at her secret ally. Amanda consulted with Ari and they decided to let Nikita help her. Amanda told Nikita that she would give back Fletcher if she gave her Percy. After Amanda provided proof of Fletcher's life, Nikita agreed to the trade. When Percy was captured, they agreed to meet. Amanda planned a ambush that was intended to Nikita and Percy. The ambush failed, allowing Fletcher and Percy to get away. Amanda had a team secure Katya Udinov, Alex's mother, in a cabin. When Sean and Alex found the cabin, Amanda told them over the phone that Alex could have her mother if she agreed to hand over control of Zetrov to herself and Ari. Alex refused and took out the team of agents surrounding her. An angry Amanda insisted Alex would get hunted for this. Alex promised she would come for Amanda. Amanda ordered Dina to steal a Helium-3 replicator prototype. When Sonya asked Amanda where she was going, she wouldn't tell. After meeting Dina, Amanda quickly strangled her to death and saw Michael and Nikita moving toward her. As Michael got occupied by the Gogol agents who showed up, Nikita chased her. Amanda ambushed Nikita and after a short fight she defeated her and shot her in the vest with her own gun. Amanda prepared to execute Nikita but suddenly stopped and took off with the prototype. She later lied to Ari, saying she didn't kill Nikita because she was wearing body armor. Sonya called Amanda, telling her that Division captured Percy. Amanda ordered Sonya to kill Percy right away. Amanda and Ari saw Alex at the board meeting. Alex who was able to attend because of she was accompanied by Ilya Levkin. At the board meeting, Ari introduced Amanda. She explained that she can offer the company expendable operatives. The board asked Ari to show them the Helium-3 replicator prototype, however, Ari learned that the alarm was tripped in the storage room. Amanda went into the storage room to take out Nikita. She and the guards forced Nikita to lock herself inside a glass storage room. Amanda activated the extraction system which removes all the air from the room within 15 minutes. Amanda and Nikita talked during those 15 minutes. Amanda explained how thankful Nikita should be, as Amanda made her the amazing woman she is now. Nikita replied that she just turned her into a broken woman and put her in one hellhole after the other. Amanda calls Ari and says she will bring the prototype up over 4 minutes after Nikita died. A weakening Nikita started to tell that Amanda only was herself when she did not killed her with the gun. Amanda said she just had a moment of weakness, however after Nikita passes out she quickly orders the door to be breached. Nikita got back up and quickly took out the guard. Creating an explosion she knocked Amanda over. Nikita kept Amanda at gunpoint but spared her and just knocked her out, telling her this was a moment of strength not weakness. Amanda met Ari later who told her the board declined him. Amanda called in a team but Percy answered her and she realized her that he had taken over Division. As they staid low Amanda thinks about her options and Ari showed her he had a black box. Ari wondered what was wrong and Amanda said she let Nikita live. Becoming a Rogue Agent in Moscow, Russia]] Division was turned against Amanda when Percy revealed that she was planning to betray Division for her own personal gains. It is later revealed that Amanda was secretly involved with the head of Gogol, (Division's arch rivals) and Semak's right hand man, Ari Tasarov. They are both exiled and are on the run together with the last of Percy's black boxes. Amanda is shown shooting a man the head immediately after he had finished decrypting the black box. Season Three Her Rogue Cell with Ari In the following months after she was forced to give up her role as Division Director back to Percy after her alliance with Ari was revealed and Percy's own death, she called former Division agents as well as former Gogol agents with the help of Ari Tasarov in efforts to join her in her quest for vengeance against Nikita and the New Division. She has her new enforcer, Anne, break out Owen because she needed something from him. But he escaped Anne and went to Nikita. However, Amanda hacked into Division's communications and gave an ominous and intimidating message about what she has planned for Nikita and Division. Ari expressed concern that she was allowing her personal vendetta with Nikita to cloud her judgment, but she tells him otherwise. She would also later on reveal that Owen's name might actually be Sam. After Nikita saved Owen after he was stabbed by Ari in a desperate attempt to , a rogue division cleaner who is loyal to Amanda. ]]escape Nikita, she was in a hotel room with Anne and she revealed that she might get to Nikita by getting to those in her circle. She would later lose Anne to Nikita after Anne disobeyed her. However it would cost Michael his hand and would give Amanda a way to get to Nikita later on. Amanda used an operative posing as Sean to kill Kendrick. Killing the operative and cleaning him she killed the psychiatrist of Sean and framed Sean for both of the murders so he would get locked away for life. Division managed to fake the death of Sean and Nikita killed Naomi as she tried to stop them. Fallout from Ari After she activated an agent that Ari never intended on activating, she made him a wanted man by the FBI, Interpol, and the CIA. Ari went to confront her, but she had Saalim Nassar and a few other terrorists she allied herself with at the time to gun him down, thus ending their 20 year relationship. It drove him to Division for help. He helped them to ruin her plans to frame Division for the terrorists' crimes. Amanda was forced to kill the terrorist leader and taunted Nikita over the phone that she would take the son of Ari. She would then later go after his son, she tracked him to a private school and sended mercenaries to take him. However the mercenaries were killed by the son's protector who sped away with Stefan after shooting her tires. She and her mercenaries later learned that Nikita and Alex had taken the boy from Krieg. Amanda traced the place of Nikita and Alex and engaged them in a firefight. As Stefan fled her mercenaries chased him while she and Nikita were fighting one on one while their guns ran out. As she reloaded Nikita disarmed her and the two ended up in a hand to hand fight until Krieg showed up and captured them both. They both got questioned by Krieg who wanted Stefan back. Amanda tried to convince Krieg by telling him private things she learned from Ari. After Nikita failed to get Krieg to talk to Ari over the phone (because he was knocked out by Owen) Krieg decided to torture them for information. Before he could start he got called by Alex and agreed to meet her as she lied that she had Stefan. As Krieg left Nikita and Amanda worked together with Amanda who cut her and Nikita used her bleed to create a short circuit which caused a fire. As the fire grows Amanda says it will end like it began, referring to herself instead of Nikita. Amanda told Nikita she made Alex the way she was like she made Nikita. And that in the end Alex will turn on her like Nikita turned on her. Nikita asks how she became like this and Amanda said she is not the only one with daddy problems. Both of them get saved from the fire by the firefighters who burst in the building. While recovering from the smoke inhalation Amanda asks to get taken to the police station. She warns the mercenaries that they might get assaulted. Dressed as a cop Amanda later captured Alex and took her away. Amanda took Alex to South Ossetia and made a deal with the soldiers there to provide them with weapons in exchange for sanctuary. Using lobotomy and a cranial needle Amanda was able to create the illusion of the presence of a captured nurse Larissa. Amanda talked with Alex and told her she would trade her for Ari. As Alex avoided her questions Amanda began to choke her with a belt while reminding her she could still hurt her. Amanda released her and continued to question her. She seemed a bit sad when Alex told her Ari came to Division on his own, she reminded Alex that she was just a background player and that this was not her victory. After a failed escape attempt Amanda confronted Alex and told her she now had a new weakness as she hurt the shot Larissa. Amanda told her that she had potential to be a leader and that sooner or later her own needs would collide with what Nikita wants. Amanda and her mercenaries brought Alex to the exchange point to make the trade with Nikita. Afterwards she forced Ari to activate the blackbox and told him how he betrayed her and that it was his own choice. They got attacked by Owen and Nikita who killed her henchman Anatoli. Ari managed to escape but Amanda shot him but he was still able to give Nikita his half of the code to the black box. Having bugged Evan Danforth Amanda learned that Nikita wanted to kill Pierre Batouala during his visit at Paris and make it look like a heart attack. Contacting Zoe Amanda made a deal with her that she would kill Batouala and take a flash drive containing files on deep cover CIA operatives from him. Amanda later talked with Zoe and gave her the flash drive to sell to the Russians and consider it as a payment. Amanda later called Danforth to warn him about Nikita. However while she called him he got confronted by Nikita. Road to The Invisible Hand Amanda knew about the routine of Danforth and killed him during lunch by poison. The way of killing and the bugs in his apartment would make Division the suspect of his death. Knowing they would try to remove the bugs at his apartment she ambushed Owen and made him pass out. Using a electric pulse she restored his memory so he was able to remember who he was again. Knowing the old Owen would have no loyalty for Nikita she used this as well as the death of Danforth to further pressure Division. Amanda later got contacted by Owen who had captured Nikita. As she met him he killed her guards and became angry that she only had 50 grand to offer in exchange for Nikita. Owen wanted to kill her when she told her she had no other money. Amanda managed to recover and tell him he could get the black box and sell it. As he wanted to shoot her she told him she could help him selling the black box. As Owen left she brought Nikita to her hideout. After chaining her up Amanda reminded Nikita how she told her everyone would betray her in the end. Amanda revealed to Nikita that she made Alexandra and that she would now turn against her. Amanda explained to Nikita how she had manipulated Owen by revealing his past, and how she manipulated Alex by using her guilt for leaving the other slave girls behind to make her turn on Nikita, creating an illusion in which she had to leave Larissa behind. Nikita accused Amanda of manipulating people and that she never changed anything in Alex. Nikita told Amanda that Amanda tried to make her like she is and that she is broken and got betrayed by the people close to her. Amanda then got called by Owen who told her the mutiny in Division had started and place got in lockdown. Amanda and Nikita kept talking and Amanda told her the mutiny would end Division one way or the other. Nikita attempted to attack her however Amanda made her pass out by cutting her with a ring with a sedative poison. Amanda revealed her tragic past to Nikita and how she had killed her twin sister and father after which she became who she was now. She got interrupted by Sam who came back with the black box. Michael came in as well and after a firefight she and Sam got away while Michael and Nikita went back to Division. She would later on contact the secret group known as The Invisible Hand. A group that once had Percy as a member. Together, they had set off a chain of events. Amanda would use Michael's disability in their plans. She told them to infect the prostetic hand that would replace his cybernetic one with a nano-virus which is activated via remote and which kills the host body. Later on, her mental manipulation on Alex would lead to a mutiny which ultimately led to Division's downfall. She also reverted Owen back to his real personality, Sam Matthews. Sam and Amanda would strike a deal and she would promise him an auction for the Black Box if he brought Nikita to her. Later on Amanda revealed to a captured Nikita her plan with Alex and was happy when she head from Sam who stole the black box that a mutiny was in progress because she knew she had a victory over Nikita. She would then reveal to Nikita her tragic past via another cranial needle lobotomy. Nikita would later on be rescued by Michael and Amanda would be forced by Sam to honor her agreement with him. She pointed him to various world leaders who would be interested in the Black Box. She also helped him arrange the auction at the G20 Summit. However she would betray Sam by taking the Black Box and he never got his money. While all of this was taking place, she arranged the President of the United States to be kidnapped and brought to The Invisible Hand and was replaced by a decoy. Because of her success at the G20 and despite the fact that Sam destroyed the Black Box, Amanda was finally apart of The Invisible Hand. Amanda would set her endgame plan for Nikita into motion when she forced her to kill the President or else she would activate the nano-virus within Michael. She of course couldn't tell anyone. However, the false President killed herself and Nikita was framed for her murder. Amanda would then call in the remaining 19 members of The Dirty Thirty to kill Nikita's people. But Nikita saved them all. However, Amanda got her revenge on Nikita for her role in losing her position in Division, Nikita is on the run as a fugitive, alone, and is thought by the rest of the world to be a killer. And because Division is destroyed because of her actions, she would get revenge on Carla Bennett and destroyed the organization Carla helped build and love. Season 4 Her final battles against Team Nikita One hundred days after Nikita was labeled a traitor by Amanda and The Invisible Hand, Nikita returned to the states after being in the forests of Canada. Amanda of course contacted the authorities of her location. She had sent in a double named Matthew Graham, who was impersonating the real FBI debuty director who went by the same name. Matthew however was in the middle of an interview with ENN reporter, Dale Gordon when he received the call. Shortly after Nikita escaped, she had the double kill Dale in a bomb blast. Later on when Nikita was going to kill the double after discovering he was a double like the president, Amanda was threatening Nikita if he dies, she would kill the real Matthew. Matthew said to Nikita that he would rather die than allow this 'psychopathic bitch to win.' But Nikita could not do it, but Michael pulled the trigger, killing the double. Matthew said that he hopes Nikita finds her. Amanda replied 'so do I' before shooting him. Sometime later, Amanda had Alex captured by the CIA who linked Alex to Nikita, but then Alex got away, however, Amanda had another double out there by the name of Ronald Peller who impersonated an NSA agent. After Nikita captured Ronald alive (only because she discovered he was Birkoff's father's double), she was going to give the double some evidence to give to Amanda, leading her on a goose chase, but then Ronald inadvertently revealed to Amanda that Birkoff was his son. But then Amanda ordered the double to kill them, but Nikita shot him before he killed Birkoff. Phillip Jones, Amanda's boss, wasn't too thrilled that Amanda has cost them a valuable asset and benched Amanda and told him that he would take care of Nikita 'his way.' Shortly after, Mr. Jones with Amanda in the room with him, called Nikita and offered her anything she wanted, provided they leave The Invisible Hand alone. After she silently consulted with the rest of her team, she made a counter proposal to Mr. Jones, to fold. To give himself and Amanda up, close down operations, and clear her name was her price. Amanda wasn't too shocked that she was asking something she assumed The Invisible Hand wouldn't give her, but much to her shock, Mr. Jones agreed to give Nikita what she wanted. However, their plans to start World War III would go forward. But shortly after Nikita botched their plans, she tracked Amanda and Mr. Jones to a compound in Dubai. After Nikita and her team raided the compound and seemingly made Mr. Jones surrender, Amanda refused to go down without a fight. She killed everyone in the control room of the compound and was going to launch the Pakistani nuclear weapons to US targets, but Nikita killed Amanda after she was shown to be beyond reasoning and appeal. Though later on after Nikita was cleared of any wrong doing thanks to Nikita bringing back the President to the states, that Amanda's death was a facad arranged by Amanda and Mr. Jones. It turned out the Amanda Nikita encountered was a double and the real Amanda was very much alive when Amanda spoke to Mr. Jones in an undisclosed location. After Team Nikita gets their happy ending of sorts. She is shown taking over the Invisible Hand and programs their assets to listen to her and only her. She also orchestrates the kidnapping of Ryan Fletcher and attempts to turn him into one of her minions but fails to do so as he escapes. Amamda orders them to bring him to her alive and well. She watches on in shock as Ryan either kills of seriously wounds her protectors. She is even more shaken when she sees him throw himself out of a window and onto a car ultimately dying in the hospital from his injuries. This also put her and the Group back into Nikita's crosshairs, much to the chagrin of her new boss, Mr. Adrian . Her Ulitmate Fate Shortly after Ryan's death, Nikita and Alexandra went on a crusade to take down the group once and for all. They took out various primary group members one by one until it was just Trevor Adrian and a few other members. Amanda however was counting on Nikita and Alex killing them. She watched from a undisclosed location the interrogation Nikita conducted and the fight between Alexandra and Nikita when Alex was seemingly trying to reason with Nikita. After Nikita killed all the members of The Group, Alex knocked her out. Nikita, Alex, and Birkoff were sent to jail for their illegal actions. But it was revealed that a soldier was a double of the group when he brought in Amanda into Nikita's holding cell. As Amanda was gloating on how she evolved and how Nikita will suffer, Nikita's people took out the double. Then she was set free and grabbed Amanda. She told Amanda how she deceived her. She never killed any of The Group members, they were all put in jail cells Nikita said she wasn't anything like Amanda, though she had to make the rest of the world see that she did become a monster. Nikita told her that no one was coming for her just before she told her these final words "Welcome back to the basement, Helen". Amanda then screamed out "NIKITA!" much like Percy did shortly before he died, just as Nikita closed her cell, leaving Amanda to be imprisoned for the rest of her life. Much like how Amanda's journey began in her father's basement, it ends in a basement that was controlled by the US government. Amanda's final fate was well-deserved poetic justice. Personality Amanda is a chameleon character. When first meeting new recruits she tells them to think of her as a friend and confidant. Amanda spends a great deal of time with her charges, building up their mental resilience and teaching them how to conduct themselves during various missions, and she also seems to enjoy grooming their appearances. She wants them to feel camaraderie with her, which allows her to get inside their heads even more. Amanda is shown to be extremely manipulative and cunning. Using psychology she is able to manipulate people so subtly they are not even aware she is controlling them and having her way with them. Amanda can outwit nearly anyone as she is able to predict their steps and manipulate them. Amanda is also sadistic and takes great joy in hurting and controlling others. She enjoys to torture physically and mentally as well. Amanda displayed unhidden pleasure when she had Nikita cornered and enjoys confronting her victims with their mistakes and confuse them. She had a special grudge against Nikita as Nikita was one of her favorite students before turning on her. This grudge became worse after Nikita did not kill her. when she had the change. Amanda wanted to make Nikita suffer and shape her like she was by making her friends betray her and making her end up all alone with everyone she loved gone. When Amanda is angry, or feels betrayed, the facade is dropped and reveals someone who could be described as a borderline sociopath. She will torture anyone, no matter how long she has known them, if she thinks they are withholding vital information from her. She can be particularly brutal: During one interrogation she smashed a man's fingers with a hammer and then inserted needles into his nasal cavities to penetrate his brain. She later became more ambitious and joined several groups to achieve her goals. While feigning loyalty she kept working to achieve power only for herself and was willing to do whatever it takes to get this done. In spite of her viciousness, however, there are moments when Amanda lets a more vulnerable and caring side of her personality emerge, and she has been shown to be capable of empathy and kindness. Relationships *Nikita - Nikita is an especially strong case in which Amanda sees herself as the mother figure. She hates her for the refusal. Nikita is the only person who knows about Amanda's tragic past. *Alex - As per usual she tries to establish herself as a friend, not realizing Alex knows exactly what she can expect from her in the early stages of training. *Percy - As Percy claims she convinced herself into thinking she has feelings for him, seeing them as mother and father of recruits, but the only thing she ever loved about him was his power. *Ari Tasarov - Her long-time lover for at least 20 years and ally in coup for power. She would however later on betray and murder him. Even go as far as use his son against him. *Carla Bennett - Carla never liked Amanda from the moment they met. She knew that Amanda saw Division's agents as nothing more than assets to be used. Amanda disliked Carla in kind because she thought she was self-righteous. Carla would prove to be a threat when she saw her with Ari and tried to have her killed ever since. Abilities Amanda is an experienced interrogator, almost always resorting to very violent and brutal techniques such as poisons, hallucinogens, physical mutilation and torture. Amanda is very skilled at creative truth telling, as well as mental and emotional manipulation, easily being able to twist stories to manipulate a person's views or opinions. Amanda is an expert in psychological warfare and can notice the weaknesses of persons and is skilled in using this against them. Amanda is a highly skilled tactician and can create schemes and outsmart most of her opponents, predicting their actions exactly to outwit them. Amanda is a very intimidating individual, who enjoys having power over others. Amanda has also shown very impressive physical power and is a highly skilled fighter. During fights she is able to surprise her opponents and uses brutal tactics (such as strikes to the throat and groin) as well as improvised weapons to quickly overpower them. She is able to easily overpower Alexandra Udinov and has been seen to great rival and even surpass Nikita, as in both of their fights, Amanda is able to easily disarm her of her gun and get the better of her, even defeating her in their first encounter and only barely losing in their second. Amanda has also demonstrated considerable talent when working with technology, such as hacking, biometric locks, nervous system pattern locks, as well as more basic things such as tapping phones, identifying Division warehouses using satellite, and using the cryptograph. Amanda has also been shown to use a cranial needle to good effect, making Alex see images of a girl named Larissa and blocking Owens memories with it. She would use this same talent to manipulate minds to assist The Group to make their Doubles. She would make about 63 of them. Gallery Amanda_janthijs_CW_20100825142114.jpg Bad_haircut.jpg|Amanda's new haircut Nikita118IntotheDark6.jpg Nk102b 0538b.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h16m07s37.png Nbggimage.jpg Realamanda.png Imageyvvg.jpg|Amanda torturing Birkhoff Imagebshs.jpg|Amanda's psychological manipulation Imagemdns.jpg|Amanda using a cranial needle to make Alex hallucinate about a girl named Larissa nikita-3x06-cyrus-and-amanda.jpg|amanda tortuting cyrus nar.jpg ta.png 00613490cab.jpg|amanda interogates alex staring-down-nikita_500x332.jpg melinda-clarke-nikita-500.jpg nikita-47.jpg nikita-1x21-betrayals-amanda-cap.jpg Nikita-1x01-Pilot-Amanda-Cap.jpg Amanda2x13.png amanda-is-shocked_592x303.png|amanda is shocked vlcsnap-2011-07-28-11h51m06s15.png uploaded_file20111011-3689-1hx9r9d-0- vlcsnap-2010-11-11-19h32m02s25.png tumblr_lxnk05FBVp1qga66wo1_r1_500.gif Nikita.S03E06.480p.HDTV.x264-m-1.jpg screen-capture-2.png power2.jpg|amanda kill dina amanda_nikita.jpg Nikita.S03E18.480p.HDTV.x264-m.jpg Nikita-3X20-3X21-3.png hqdefault (1).jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg N5pLriBLZOPq.gif tumblr_lwi94sTrGc1qbmrdko1_500.jpg Amanda-S3.jpg 406-michaelamanda.jpg|bts Amanda2x15.png Amandaflashback2x15.png Ariamanda1999.png Ariamanda2x18.png Ariamanda2x18-01.png Ariamandabox2x18.png Trivia * She was originally supposed to be killed during season three but the writers decided not to. http://tvline.com/2013/05/17/nikita-season-4-spoilers-final-six-episodes/ * She shares one thing in common with Seymour Birkhoff: they both faked their deaths when they were teenagers, albeit their methods on how they did it differ. **Also neither had a good relationship with their fathers. However, while Birkoff reconciled with his father later in life, Amanda murdered hers when she was a teenager. *During her time at Division, Amanda was also known as "The Inquisitor" References See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Division Founders Category:Rogue Agents Category:Division Directors Category:Help Needed Category:The Shop Members Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Antagonist